Skylanders GX
by Drakeloch
Summary: On the day before the Entrance Exams a boy loses his deck to a local bully. He was about to sleep when a flash came through his window. He went to see what it was, all he found was a deck of cards, and all of them had one word that was the same: Skylander
1. Chapter 1

Skylanders GX

Summary: The day before the Duel Academy Entrance Exams, a boy lost his deck to a local bully. He was about to go into a depressed sleep when a flash came through his window. He went to see what it was all he found was a deck of cards and each of them had the same word on them: Skylander. (Yeah, you read that.)

Disclaimer: (Only saying once) I don't own Skylanders or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Author note: I made ALL effects for the Skylander Deck. Landon(my OC) appears again(but without the split personality), and the story revolves around him. Complain all you want it's stating that way. And this time it's OCxOC. Has Skylanders from Skylanders: Giants. Has 5Ds and Zexal cards(cause I forgot some of the decks).

Chapter 1: Discovery

'Great,' thought a blonde lanky boy, 'just fucking great! I had to lose my deck to that jackass, Evan, all my Gladiator Beast, gone! And right before the exams too!'

These were the thoughts of Landon, as he trudged home. Once he got there he looked the clock, 7:00.

"Guess I'll get something to eat, and think about what to do about tomorrow." He muttered to himself.

After a little while he looked at the clock again, 9:00. "Time for bed I guess"

He went up to his room and got himself ready for bed. He was about green-grey eyes when a white flash came through his window.

'What was that?' he thought as he got up and grabbed a baseball bat(can't be too safe).

He marched out to his backyard and looked around. He didn't see anything, that is until he saw a small plume of smoke rising from a tiny crater.

Landon walked over to it. When he saw what was in it he became surprised and confused, because what was in it was a deck of cards, in a neat stack.

"How can these not be damaged?" the boy wondered aloud, as he flipped through them, after picking them up, "huh? I've never seen these cards before."

He stood and walked back into the house. There he flipped through them again reading them and familiarizing himself with them.

The Magic Skylander- Spyro

Level: 6 Attribute: Fire

Attack: 2500 Defense: 2000

Dragon/Effect

This card can be special summoned if you control another "Magic Skylander." This monster is not affected by effect monsters effects

The Undead Skylander- Cynder

Level: 5 Attribute: Dark

Attack: 2300 Defense: 1800

Dragon/Effect

This card can be normal summoned if you control another "Undead Skylander." This monster is not affected by spells or traps.

The Water Skylander- Zap

Level: 3 Attribute: Water

Attack: 1500 Defense: 500

Dragon/Effect

If you control no other "Skylander" monster, you can special summon this card, from your hand.

The Air Skylander- Whirlwind

Level: 4 Attribute: Wind

Attack: 1800 Defense: 1000

Dragon/Effect

Any battle damage done to this cards owner, during a battle involving this card, is done to his/her opponent. When this card is destroyed inflict damage to the owner of card's opponent, equal to one forth of this cards attack.

He kept reading them like this until he had them memorized 100%. 'Heh, now I know I'll get into Duel Academy!' Landon shouted in his head. He looked at his clock, 12:00. 'Gah! Midnight, I need to get some rest!'

Again, before he could close his eyes something happened.

"Ngh, my head," a voice said, "where are we?"

Landon sat bolt upright, only to see 8 dragon-like creatures.

"What the- wo are you!" shouted the one with a tail resembling a leaf.

"Camo!" shouted the female dragon with spiked bracelets, "Be nice, he looks pretty freaked out, right now!"

"Thank you, Cynder," said the one with bird feet, "sorry about Camo, he gets worked up quite easily. Why don't we introduce ourselves, I am-"

"Sunburn," Landon interrupted, he pointed to the purple one, "Spyro," the one without wings, "Bash," the one with bird wings, "Whirlwind," the one that looked amphibious, "Zap," the one that looked like a cyborg, "Drobot," the other two, "Cynder and Camo, you're all Skylanders."

"How did you know, that?" asked Bash, "And who are you?"

"I'm Landon Concentus Underwood." He told them holding up his deck.

"That's how you knew?" Spyro questioned.

"Yeah."

"Well that explains a lot," Whirlwind pitched in, "it figures we'd be turned into cards, we are from Skylands, a section of the Spirit World!"

"And he can only see us because we've become his Duel Spirits." Zap played off.

"That _and_ he possesses the ability to see Duel Spirits," Drobot said, "and judging by his reaction it has only awakened recently."

"You should get some rest," Cynder advised him, "you're gonna want to sleep on this."

"You guys should get some rest also," he told them, "tomorrow is Duel Academy Entrance Exam day."

"What's Duel Academy?" they asked.

"You'll find out," he yawned, "could you guys, please wake me up when that cock hits 5:00 A.M?"

"You can count on us," Spyro assured, "we'll introduce you to the rest of the gang later."

"Awesome." Landon said and passed out.

Chap end

Well what do ya think? You will see the performance of the Skylander Deck next chapter. Review or not, I don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

Skylanders GX

Chapter 2: The Appearance at the Exams

A/N: this is where all the Other OCs appear, and there is a little surprise in here for you.

* * *

"Hey, Landon," a voice said, "it's 5:00 A.M., get up."

Landon opened his eyes to see a small purple dragon, looking at him from his bedside, "Hey thanks, Spyro."

"No problem," he responded as a fishman and a gremlin appeared behind him, "Landon, meet Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy."

"Hey there, Landon." greeted Gill Grunt.

"How do you do?" asked Trigger Happy as he climbed up on Landon's shoulder.

"Hey," Landon greeted, as he patted Trigger Happy's head, "good morning."

Suddenly, Drobot materialized, beside Spyro, "Hey, Landon, don't you have to get to those exams you mentioned yesterday?"

"Eh, those start in 3 hours," he said, standing, "I have plenty of time, though it wouldn't hurt to get ready early."

He got dressed and slid his duel disk, on his arm.

"Are ya ready, to meet the rest of us?" Gill Grunt questioned, Landon.

"I believe so." he answered.

"Okay, go to the backyard," advise Trigger Happy, "it'll get cramped if you do it in here."

He exited his house and went to the backyard.

"Alright, come on out, guys!" Spyro shouted.

There were multiple flashes of light as a skeleton wearing armor, a floating ghoul, with a chain attached to it, a pale woman wearing a black dress, an elf wearing a blindfold and holding a bow, an overgrown caterpillar, a machine with drills for hands, a dinosaur holding boomerangs, a man with his bottom half as a cloud, a griffin, a turtle-like creature, a humanoid eagle with armor and a gun, a humanoid shark, a golem, a blue creature, a green man with an ornate ax, a blue man with a tiki mask, a giant ent, a troll with dynamite, a small ent with mallets for hands, a female elf, a suit of armor with flames inside and a huge sword, a lava person, a humanoid crab with a mace, and a 4 armed yeti appeared.

"Landon meet: Chop-Chop, Ghost Roaster, Hex, Flameslinger, Wrecking Ball, Drill Sergant, Dino-Rang, Lightning Rod, Sonic Boom, Warnado, Jet-Vac, Terrafin, Prism Break, Pop Fizz, Voodood, Double Trouble, Tree Rex, Boomer, Stump Smash, Stealth Elf, Ignitor, Eruptor, Wham-Shell, and Slam Bam." Spyro named off as the other 6 dragons appeared.

"Sadly we can't find the other 6 Skylanders or the other 7 Giants." Camo explained sadly.

"I hope our comrades are okay." Airgle said worriedly.

"Don't worry," Landon told him, "I'm sure they're okay, and if they are, I'll find them, and bring them back."

"You will, how?" asked Alchemist.

"Heh, easy," he started, "I can see duel spirits right?" they nodded, "Then I'll look and listen for them, no matter what, I'll get your friends back!"

"We'll help, too, they are our friends after all." Cynder told him.

Landon spent the next 2 hours getting to know his new Duel Spirits: the Skylanders.

"Alright, guys, let's get to the exams!" Landon proclaimed as he ran off in the direction of the exams, with the Skylanders following.

* * *

"Alright, ladies, mark the rest as no-shows."

"WAIT!" Landon and 2 other voices screamed, "I'm not a no-show!"

Landon got to the entrance, of the exams, as a young silver haired hired girl ran out of a different path, and a brunette boy climbed over some railing.

"You can count: Landon Underwood-"

"And Maria Suthers-"

"And Jaden Yuki, present!"

"Go in." the man said, as the women marked them present.

As they walked in, they introduced themselves.

"I'm Jaden Yuki, I use Elemental Heroes."

"I'm Maria Suthers, I use Dragunities."

"I'm Landon Underwood, I use Skylanders."

"Huh, what are Skylanders?" Jaden wondered alound.

"Yeah, I've never heard of them, before." Maria added looking at Landon.

He pulled out his deck and handed it to her.

"Wow, these are some really good cards ya got here!" she told him, handing back his deck.

"Heh, thanks."

"Question is: do ya know how use them?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you'll have to, if you want to beat me, the next King of Games!" he said with a confident smile.

Landon smirked, "You've got a lot of confidence, I like that, good luck, with that title, Jaden."

'He seems nice.' Maria thought as they stepped arena.

"Will Jaden Yuki report to duel arena 4?" they heard once they entered.

"Huh, up already," Jaden said, "sweet."

"I wouldn't be so sure, look at who you're dueling, Dr. Crowler, one of the academy's best teachers." stated Maria.

"That just means it's gonna be a sweet duel!" he said as he made his way down to the arena.

"Duel!" he and Crowler shouted.

Crowler: 4000 Jaden: 4000

"I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Woodsman in defense," Jaden started, "then I'll set 2 face downs, and call it a turn!"

"I'll summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack, set 2 face downs and activate Heavy Storm, to destroy every spell and trap on the field!"

All the spells and traps were destroyed, but Crowler gained 2 Wicked Tokens.

"I end my turn."

"Alright, here goes nothin'" Jaden began after drawing, "Woodsman's effect activates and I a Polymerization in my hand, now I summon Elemental Hero Ocean! I'll activate Polymerization, to fuse Woodsman and Ocean into Elemental Hero Terra Firma, now i activate Skyscraper, and summon Elemental Hero Captain Gold, I activate Hero Mask to discard Elemental Hero Sparkman, and swap his name with Captain Gold's, now i activate O- Oversoul to special summon Sparkman, from the grave!"

"Wow, that was a good move." Maria commented.

"Yeah, glad he's my friend." Landon agreed.

"Now Terra Firma's effect kicks in, I tribute Captain Gold to have him gain his attack points,now Terra Firma and Sparkman will attack your tokens!"

Crowler: 0 Jaden: 4000

"That's game!" he called, 'Aww, man, I didn't get to use Winged Kuriboh, but there is next time!'

"Will Maria Suthers report duel arena 4?"

"Good luck." Landon wished her.

Maria grinned, "Thanks."

When she got to the arena and got a better look at Crowler, she thought, 'Hermaphrodite or transvestite?'

"Duel!"

Crowler: 4000 Maria: 4000

"I summon Ancient Gear Knight in attack, special summon Ancient Gear, and end my turn by setting a face down."

"I summon Dragunity Militum, I also activate Dragon Mastery, with it all equipped with a "Dragunity" monster gain 500 attack, and I can equip 1 monster I control with 1 Dragon-type "Dragunity" monster from my hand, so now I'll equip her with Dragunity Brandistock!"

A small dragon wearing silver armor and a blade coming from it's forehead appeared. It's arms went into the armor, and it's wings wrapped around it covering the holes, most of it's lower half went into it's armor, while the tail straightened into a pole, finally the ears rotated in the direction of the blade, as it hid it's face in the armor. Militum sheathed her dagger and grabbed her new brandistock.

Militum: ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 1200

"Now Militum can attack twice, thanks to Brandistock, but I'll be nice and attack once, Militum destroy his Gear!"

"Yes m'lady!" she said to her. Maria didn't seem surprised that her monster had just spoken to her, so Landon wondered if she could see Duel Spirits also.

Crowler: 1900 Maria: 4000

"Now, to end my turn, I activate Militum's effect, to special summon Brandistock in attack!"

Militum tossed her weapon in the air as it's limbs sprouted again.

"I activate Heavy Storm!" the spells and traps were destroyed, but what do ya know another Wicked Token.

"Now I sacrifice my Soldier and token to summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

A giant mechanical warrior rose up from the ground.

"Now, Golem, destroy her Brandistock, with Mechanized Melee!"

Crowler: 1900 Maria: 1600

"I end my turn."

'Damn it if I don't step it up I'll lose.' Maria thought, "I activate Dragon Ravine!"

2 giant stone walls rose up from the ground, caves hollowed out in places, and dragons flew out from them.

"I activate it's second effect to send Dragunity Arma Leyvaten to the grave, now I summon Dragunity Partisan and with his effect I special summon Dragunity Legionnaire and equip him to it, now I activate Card Destruction, time for Leyvaten's effect to activate, I remove Legionnaire and Parisan to special summon him and equip one Dragon-type Dragunity from my grave to him, and I choose Dragunity Pilum, I also activate Dragon's Gunfire to inflict 800 damage to you!"

Crowler: 1100 Maria: 1600

"Now, thanks to Pilum, Leyvaten will attack you directly, but damage is halved."

Crowler: 0 Maria: 1600

"Good job, Maria," Landon told her, once she got back, "you really turned that duel around!"

"Thanks," she giggled, "for a second, I thought I was gonna lose!"

"But ya didn't," Jaden said, "and that was a sweet duel!"

"Will Landon Underwood report to duel arena 4."

"Now you guys will get to see the Skylanders in action!" Landon announced to them.

"Looking forward to it." Maria smiled.

"Yeah, go and win, like we did!" Jaden exclaimed giving a goofy smile.

"Will do!" Landon smiled.

When he got to the arena and saw Crowler better he asked him, "Dude, are you a hermaphrodite or a transvestite?"

"I was wondering the same thing!" Maria shouted.

"I'm a MAN, and NOTHING else!" Crowler screamed at them.

"Okay, man, chill." Landon and Maria unison, while Jaden laughed his ass off.

"Duel!"

Crowler: 4000 Landon: 4000

"I summon Ancient Gear Cannon and special summon 3 Ancient Gears and set a face down to end my turn!"

"I summon The Undead Skylander- Hex!"

The Undead Skylander- Hex

Level: 4 Attribute: Dark

Attack: 1700 Defense: 1700

Spellcaster/Effect

The monster that destroyed this card has it's attack halved. Battle damage delt to this cards controller from a battle involving this card is reduced to 0.

"I activate Ghost Pirate Swords, this allows me to special summon 1 "Skylander" monster from my deck and hand, from my deck, I choose, The Tech Skylander- Trigger Happy!"

The Tech Skylander- Trigger Happy

Level: 3 Attribute: Earth

Attack: 400 Defense: 1000

Beast/Effect

While there is another "Skylander" monster on your side of the field, this card can attack directly.

"From my hand, The Fire Skylander- Flameslinger!"

The Fire Skylander- Flameslinger

Level: 4 Attribute: Fire

Attack: 1800 Defense: 1300

Warrior/Effect

While you control "Skylander" card (Monster/Spell/Trap) this card can attack twice.

"The drawback of Ghost Pirate Swords is that if the monsters that I summoned with it attack the turn it is activated they are returned to my deck, so I'll only use Trigger Happy to attack you directly! Trigger Happy, Pot O' Gold!

Trigger Happy pulled a gold pot filled with gold coins out of nowhere(needed to be known), throws it over Crowler's monsters and at Crowler himself.

Crowler: 3600 Landon: 4000

"No Gold, No Glory!" Trigger Happy called, returning to Landon's deck.

"I end my turn."

"I sacrifice Cannon and 1 Gear to summon Ancient Gear Golem! Now I activate Polymerization to fuse him with my other 2 Gears to form Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, who shall destroy your Hex!"

Crowler: 3600 Landon: 4000

"Huh, is your disk broken?"

"No, Hex's effect makes me take no damage from a battle involving her, she also halves the monster that destroyed her's attack."

Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem: ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 3400

"Argh, I end my turn!"

"I activate Sparx the Dragonfly, he lets me bring one "The Magic Skylander- Spyro" to my hand, I also summon The Life Sklander- Stump Smash!"

The Life Skylander- Stump Smash

Level: 4 Attribute: Earth

Attack: 1600 Defense: 1500

Plant/Effect

Any monster that attacks this card is destroyed, instead of this card(no damage calculation).

"Now, I activate Building the Core of Light, with it I can fuse 2 "Skylander" monsters into a fusion, with "Skylander" in it's name! I choose Spyro and Stump Smash to make The Giant Skylander of Life- Tree Rex!"

The Giant Skylander of Life- Tree Rex

Level: 8 Attribute: Earth

Attack: 3000 Defense: 2800

Plant/Fusion/Effect

The Life Skylander- Stump Smash + 1 Magic Skylander

This card can only be fusion summoned by using "Building the Core of Light". When this card is fusion summoned, it's controler draws 2 cards, if they are "Skylander" monsters you can special summon them.

"Draw! I special summon The Earth Skylander- Terrafin!"

The Earth Skylander- Terrafin

Level: 4 Attribute: Earth

Attack: 1700 Defense: 1800

Sea-Serpent/Effect

When this card destroys a monster a monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of it's attack.

"Now, I activate the field spell, Skylands Landmark- Dragon's Peak!"

The arena turned into a series of floating rocks with pieces of castle attached to them, and a large chunk of earth with a mountain atop it, with pieces of castle built in some places.

"With this all "Life" and "Fire Skylander" monsters gain 500 attack and defense!"

The Giant Skylander of Life- Tree Rex: ATK/ 3500 DEF/ 3300

The Fire Skylander- Flameslinger: ATK/ 2300 DEF/ 1800

"Now, Tree Rex, destroy his Ultimate Golem!"

Crowler: 2300 Landon: 4000

"My Ultimate Golem's effect activates, it lets me special summon 1 Ancient Gear Golem from my grave, once he's destroyed!"

"I activate The Core of Light, which lets me special summon 1 "Skylander" from my grave, and I choose: Hex!"

"Fear the Dark!" Hex called, as she returned to the field.

"I end my turn."

"I summon another Cannon and tribute it to inflict 500 points of damage to you!"

Crowler: 2300 Landon: 3500

"Now, Golem, destroy his Terrafin!"

Crowler: 2300 Landon: 2200

"I end my turn."

"I activate Blimp Ride, it allows me to switch one field spell i control with one in my deck; and I choose Skylands the Vast Floating World!"

The arena changed, this time it was a single large piece of floating earth covered in grass, an altar made of stone and metal, a small beach, and the Core of Light, also numerous floating islands were stationary around them.

"This causes all "Skylander" monsters to gain 200 attack, so Tree Rex is at 3200, Flameslinger: 2000, and Hex: 1900, Tree Rex destroy his Golem!"

"Yes, sir!" Tree Rex stomped up to Ancient Gear Golem, grabbed it, picked it up, and threw it, at an island, breaking it.

Crowler: 2100 Landon: 2200

"Now, Flameslinger, attack him directly, use Flame Dash!"

"Right! Let the Flames Begin!" Flameslinger charged forward, leaving a trail of fire behind him, and ran a circle around Crowler.

Crowler: 100 Landon: 2200

"Hex attack! Storm of Skulls!"

Hex started chanting, and 4 skulls appeared, levitating around her. "It's payback time, Crowler!" she shouted even though he couldn't hear her. the skulls flew into the airand crashed down on Crowler.

Crowler: 0 Landon: 2200

'3 times in a row...' Crowler thought, 'I WILL MAKE SURE THOSE THREE ARE IN SLIFER!'

Meanwhile, Landon was cheering, along with his Skylanders.

"Yeah, we did it we're in!" shouted Trigger Happy, shooting gold in the air, out of happiness.

"I'd say Landon deserves a reward," Slam Bam cheered, "I'm making snow cones!"

For the second time in her life, Hex laughed, "Thank you for letting me finish him."

"Thanks, guys," Landon chuckled, walking to his seat, "ya gotta remember: I couldn't be here, if it weren't for you!"

Just then, the transvestite got an idea.

"Wait, everyone, listen!" Crowler shouted, "This boy, Brandon-"

"Landon!" Landon, Maria and Jaden called.

"Whatever, he cheated, his cards are fakes, have any of you heard of his "Skylander" cards?"

Everyone, except Landon, Maria, and Jaden, shook their heads.

"Yeah, he cheated!" a voice, with a thick Irish accent, shouted, "He shouldn't even be here, he lost his deck to me yesterday!"

Landon turned to the voice, and saw a red haired boy, wearing the Obelisk uniform, 'Evan, how the hell did he get his uniform, already? More importantly: just how the FUCK, did he get into Obelisk?'

"Yes, thank you boy, he cheated! Now, since he cheated, he-"

"Enough!" a voice yelled.

Everyone turned, to where the voice came from, and were shocked; the voice came from Seto Kaiba.

"The cards, this boy used, are not fake," he said, "they are one of a kind, made by my company, and given to him, I repeat: his cards are not fake. Now, if I may borrow him, for a second."

"Of course, boy go with Mr. Kaiba!" Crowler said, with a bit of fear in his voice.

Landon followed Seto into an empty hallway.

"I know where you got thos cards, and you are to only tell those you deeply trust, where you got them, clear?" he said.

"Yes," Landon answered, "but why did you help me?"

"I hate seeing people treated, like that." he told him, before waking off.

Chapter end.

A/N: Isn't Crowler a butt plug?


	3. Chapter 3

Skylanders GX

Chapter 3: The Gladiators are Back

* * *

"Well, Crowler, that does like a good idea," Chancellor Sheppard said, "I think we should try it, for a few months, see if it works."

"Yes, Chancellor," Crowler replied, "thank you, for considering this idea."

* * *

"Hello, students," a recording of Sheppard greeted, "you all have been accepted into the prestigious Duel Academy, now, this year, we are trying something new!"

'I wonder what it is.'

"We are letting girls into the red and yellow dorms, now I hope you have a good time and enjoy your stay at Duel Academy!"

After this, Landon, Maria, and Jaden went to their dorm: Slifer.

"Well, looks like this is my room." Jaden claimed, stopping.

"Hey!" avoice shouted, from inside, "Those were closed for a reason!"

"Sorry!" cried a startled voice.

"Your roommates sound nice." Maria said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Landon agreed, with her.

"Wanna meet 'em?" Jaden said, and without waiting for an answer he grabbed both their wrist and dragged them into the room.

Inside, a small sky blue haired boy had been yelled at by a boy resembling a koala, for waking him up. Koala boy turned to them.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily.

"I'm Jaden Yuki, you're new roommate!"

"I'm Landon Underwood."

"And I'm Maria Suthers, Jaden kinda dragged us in here."

"Well, I'm Chumley Huffington." he seemed calmer.

"I-I'm Cy-Cyrus T-T-Trusdale." the little blue haired kid stuttered.

"Hey, Jaden, Maria, and I, are gonna go find our rooms, 'kay?" without a waiting the two ran out the door, to continue the room hunt.

They walked down a few doors, before they both stopped, and said, "Found it."

They both looked at each other and thought the same, 'I thought boys and were supposed to have separate rooms.'

They both shrugged it off thinking there must have been no more rooms to fit boys and girls exclusively. They walked in the room.

The room was, relatively, nice, you know big enough for 2 or 3 people. It had a desk, a large closet, and a triple bunk bed(think the dorm from Yu-Gi-Oh GX Spirit Caller).

"Well, it needs a few things added, but it's okay for now." Maria commented.

Landon ran his finger across the desk, and looked at it; pitch black.

"It also needs to be cleaned, badly." he added.

"How about we clean up, unpack, and look around the island?" Maria suggested.

After 4 hours, of cleaning and unpacking, the two had finally finished.

"I can't feel my left arm." Landon complained.

"Well, we're finished so you should get back the feeling in a little," Maria explained, "now, c'mon!"

Maria grabbed Landon's wrist and practically dragged him out of the room.

'She's charismatic, enough to make ya happy to do something ya hate.' Landon thought, matching Maria's speed.

* * *

They walked around the island before arriving at the academy. There they memorized where the classes were, and found a doorway with a menacing face imprinted over it.

"Obelisk the Tormentor, attack: 4000, defense: 4000, level: 10, attribute: divine, type: divine-beast, effect: tribute 2 monsters you control to destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field. This monster cannot attack this effect is activated," Landon said from memory, "a monster you don't want on your opponent's side of the field."

"You really remembered all of that?" Maria asked, "I'm kinda impressed."

"Let's go in, see what it's like." Landon said, marching in to see a duel arena.

"Wow, this place is bigger than most of the arenas I've seen." Maria marveled.

"Hey, slackers, what are you doing here, this is the Obelisk arena, don't you know that?" asked a voice that Landon knew all too well.

The duo turned see Evan and a black haired boy smirking at them.

"No, really? I thought the evil looking face over the door meant it was the Ra arena." Landon mocked, earning a laugh from Maria, and two scowls from the Obelisk students.

"Well, isn't someone a smart ass?" the black haired kid glared.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch your language, around a lady." Landon chastised.

"The Chazz doesn't need to watch his language around anyone." the boy, now identified as Chazz, growled.

"Yeah, and if you ask me, y-" Evan was interrupted.

"Chazz, Evan," a girl with blonde hair said, as she walked in, "the Obelisk dinner is about to start and, if you don't want to get in trouble, i suggest you hurry."

"Fine," Chazz grumbled, "but this isn't over!"

He and Evan walked out.

"Sorry, about them they're jerks to everybody, especially Slifers." the girl said, "My name is Alexis Rhodes, by the way."

"I'm Maria Suthers."

"I'm Landon Underwood, and it's okay, I was just pissin' 'em off!"

"You guys should hurry, too, Slifer dinner's about to start."

"Okay, thanks, nice to meet you!" Maria called as they ran out the door.

* * *

"Now, before we start eating, I would like everyone to-" Professor Banner stopped.

Everyone turned to see Jaden, Maria, and Landon already eating.

"Uh, g-guys, I-I don't think w-we're supposed to be eating, yet." Cyrus stuttered, thinking they would listen.

Banner walked over and stared at them.

"Hmm?" all three looked up.

"Well, since some of us can't wait, let's just eat!" he announced.

* * *

Maria, Jaden, Landon, Cyrus, and Chumley were walking up to their rooms, when they saw a note attached to Jaden's room.

"'Come to the Obelisk arena at midnight. If you don't we'll burn the Gladiator Beast.'" Chumley read.

"What!" Landon shouted, "If they even attempt that I'll break their arms!"

"Landon, calm down," Stealth Elf said as she appeared, "just go to the place and see what they want."

Maria patted his shoulder and gave him a look that said, "She's right."

Landon calmed himself and decided to ask her if she actually could see Duel Spirits, even though it was quite obvious.

"Alright, let's go!" Landon said, as they all ran toward the school.

* * *

Landon, and everyone else, slipped through the halls, of the school, and into the Obelisk arena.

"Hey, what d'ya know, they showed up." Evan said from the stands.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be late." Chazz called from beside him.

"Well, we're here," Maria shouted.

"So, what do ya want?"

"I duel Jaden," Chazz said stepping down from the stands, "the winner gets the loser's best card."

"Deal."

"Duel!"

(Same duel from Manga/Anime but Jaden gets to win.)

"You can keep your card, I only wanted to duel." Jaden smiled.

Evan stepped down, "I duel Landon, you win you get your deck back, you lose I get your deck."

'I know I won't lose a second time, against him.' Landon thought, confidently, "Deal."

"Duel!"

Evan: 4000 Landon: 4000

"I'll start by setting a facedown and activating Gladiator Proving Ground! Now I summon the Gladiator Beast I brought to my hand: Gladiator Beast Dimicari, to end my turn."

'Little bastard, he's using my cards against me!' Landon thought, "I summon The Undead Skylander-Ghost Roaster!"

The Undead Skylander-Ghost Roaster

Level: 4 Attribute: Dark

Attack: 1200 Defense: 1000

Fiend/Effect

The monster that destroyed this card can't attack and has it's attack reduced to 500.

"Now I activate Hidden Treasure, to bring one "Skylander" monster to my hand, I'll set two face downs and end my turn."

"I set a facedown monster and end my turn by attacking your Ghost Roaster with Dimicari!"

"I activate the trap Sky Iron Shield, it allows my Skylanders to not be destroyed by battle and take no battle damage, it also stays on the field and increases all "Skylander" monster's defense by 200 for each one I control."

"Dimicari's effect activates, I send him back to my deck to special summon Gladiator Beast Andal!"(His turn is now officially over.)

"Are you stupid? you could have summoned Gladiator Beast Alexander!" Landon shouted, "Anyway, I summon The Undead Skylander-Cynder."

"You can't do that, that's a level 5 monster!" Evan protested.

"Her effect allows me to normal summon her, without tribute, if there is another "Undead Skylander" on my side, now I activate Skylands Landmark-Darklight Crypt!"

A dark courtyard surrounded them, gray brick walls sprouted from the ground, spiked fence work shot from the top of the walls, bones littered the ground, and the lights dimmed drastically.

"With this all "Undead" and "Magic Skylander" monsters gain 500 attack and defense, so, along with Sky Iron Shield, Cynder is at 2800 attack and 2700 defense, while Ghost Roaster has 1700 attack and 1900 defense, now Cynder destroy Andal!"

"Volts and," Cynder inhaled, "Lightning!"

A bolt of lightning shot from Cynder's mouth and coursed through Andal, causing him to shatter.

Evan: 3100 Landon: 4000

"Ghost Roaster destroy his facedown!"

The facedown flipped over to reveal Gladiator Beast Samnite.

"I end my turn."

"I summon Gladiator Beast Hoplomus in defense and end my turn."

"I summon The Water Skylander- Wham-Shell."

The Water Skylander- Wham-Shell

Level: 4 Attribute: Water

Attack: 1800 Defense: 1100

Fish/Effect

When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent they discard one card.

"Now, I equip him with Skylander Armament- Rocket, to give him 300 attack."

The Water Skylander- Wham-Shell: ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 1700

"Cynder, destroy Hoplomus," she did so, "Ghost Roaster attack him directly!"

"No Chain, No Gain!" Ghost Roaster shrieked, charging Evan, in the form of a specter.

Evan: 2800 Landon: 4000

"Now, Wham-Shell attack him directly also!"

"Brace for the," Wham-Shell leaped at Evan, his mace held over his head, "mace!" he slammed it down.

Evan: 700 Landon: 4000

"I end my turn."

"I summon Gladiator Beast Darius and equip him with Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius, so now he's at 2000 attack, now, Darius, destroy Ghost Roaster!"

Evan: 700 Landon: 3200

"Bad move, now Darius' attack is 500 and he can't attack."

"I end my turn."

"Cynder, finish this, destroy Darius!"

Evan: 0 Landon: 3200

"I win, now, if you mind, I'll be taking my back." Landon held his hand out, for the deck.

Evan glared at him, clearly he hate Landon, he threw the cards scattering them across the floor.

"Go burn." he seethed, stomping out, Chazz following.

"Sore loser." Landon muttered and began picking up his cards, along with Maria, as Alexis walked in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had get my cards back, from Evan." Landon explained.

"Well you should hurry and get out of here," she warned, "Campus Security could get here any second."

As if on cue, they heard footsteps heading toward them.

"Ah, we better get going!" Cyrus freaked out.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be 'licous if we got caught!" Chumley agreed.

Landon picked up the last card and they ran for the door.

* * *

"Thanks for the warning, Alexis." Jaden smiled.

"No problem," she returned the smile, "You should probably head back to your dorm, it's pretty late."

"'Kay, thanks again!" Jaden said as they walked away.

* * *

Once they got back to their room, Landon, finally, asked Maria if she could see Duel Spirits.

"You seriously didn't know that? I made it pretty obvious, so yes I can." Maria said.

"I was only making sure," Landon told her, "either way, you wanna meet mine?"

"You gotta meet mine if I say yes, deal?"

"Deal, but not all at once, pretty sure it would get cramped if we did 'em all at once."

"Come on out Militum, Legionnaire, Angusticlavii, Primus Pilus, Javelin, Brandistock, Partisan, and Pilum!" Maria said.

Their were flashes of light as the eight appeared.

"Air Skylanders, come out!"

Their were more flashes as the five appeared.

"Did you need something, Landon?" Sonic Boom asked.

"Is there anything you need, m'lady?" Militum looked at Maria.

"Guys, this is my friend and roommate, Maria Suthers." Landon told his Skylanders.

"Guys, this is my friend and roommate, Landon Underwood." Maria told her Dragunities.

The monsters looked at who their masters pointed at then at their monsters.

"Is that your girlfriend, Landon?" Sonic Boom whispered to him, causing him to blush.

"He seems fitting, for you, m'lady." Militum told Maria, making her blush also.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" the two stuttered, "Although, I wouldn't mind..."

The Duel Spirits laughed, "We heard your thoughts!"

"Judging by your reactions, I'm guessing he thought the same thing as her?" Legionnaire chuckled.

"If she thought: "Although, I wouldn't mind...", then yes." Lightning Rod said as Warnado kept Landon from covering his mouth.

"Lightning Rod, dude!" Landon complained.

"C'mon, your highness, go on a date with him!" Angusticlavii said, pushing Maria forward.

"What he said!" Whirlwind pushed Landon, toward Maria, "Go on a date with her!"

"B-but-" they tried to protest.

"Do it!" the spirits shouted.

C-c'mon, guys-"

"Do it!"

"We only met yesterday!"

"Don't make me get Tribus!" Primus Pilus threatened. "He will nag you about this to no end!"

"Don't make me get the other Skylanders in on this!" Warnado yelled.

"Okay! Alright, we'll do it!" Landon and Maria gave in.

"Yes!" the spirits cheered, as they disappeared.

"I think that's enough for on night." Maria commented.

"Agreed." Landon nodded.

Chapter end

A/N: Don't nag about who was placed with who, I probably won't even acknowledge these complaints.


	4. Chapter 4

Skylanders GX

Chapter 4: Enter Kaos and Eon

A/N: Alright new card time, for Landon!

* * *

The day after being harassed by their Duel Spirits, Landon and Maria were sitting in their room wondering what to do, for the date they had been forced to have.

"The only things, I can think of, are: dueling-." Landon was interrupted.

"Won't qualify as a date." Maria pointed out.

"Walking-."

"Boring!"

"Picnic-."

"Cliche."

"And scewing with people."

"Sounds fun, but we might get in trouble and you might get beat up by someone."

"Well that's all I can think of! What about you?" he looked at her.

"What about swimming? We are on an island." she offered.

Landon blinked at her in realization, "Yeah, that could work."

"Aren't you glad I'm around?" Maria joked.

* * *

"Landon, get up, I'm done." Maria said, making him snap awake, from when Jaden opened the door with enough force to knock him out when he was switching places with Maria after he changed, so she could too. Jaden panicked, told Maria he was never there and ran back to his room.

Landon looked up from where he was lying and saw that her bathing suit, putting it simply, was a black two piece with a floral design, while his was blue with white fire.

"Y'know I could have woken up while you were changing." Landon stated.

"I would've knocked you back out." she said plainly and slipped some more clothes on over the bathing suit.

"Five bucks says: if we get caught we're gonna get bitched at." Landon did the same.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed."

"Just get going, Miss Dragunity."

"Not much of an insult."

"Who said it was an insult?"

* * *

After at least an hour they had made it to the beach.

"You know this place is pretty empty." Maria said.

"Probably because it's the start of the year." Landon replied.

"They both had stripped off their school clothes and got in the water. They had played in the water for about two hours, splashing and dunking each other things like that. That stopped when they saw something shine in the sky and glide down to the beach.

"Landon," Gill Grunt appeared, "Go to that, there's something special about it, I can feel it!"

"Alright, come on, Maria." they both swam to the shore.

When they found what came from the sky, they found it was a stack of four cards, more specifically: new Skylander cards.

The Water Skylander- Chill

Level: 4 Attribute: Water

Attack: 1200 Defense: 200

Warrior/ Effect

When this card is summoned choose one of your opponents monsters: that monster cannot attack while this card is on the field.

The Life Skylander- Shroomboom

Level: 2 Attribute: Earth

Attack: 200 Defense: 1000

Plant/ Effect

When this card is destroyed you can add one "Building the Core of Light" card from your deck to your hand.

The Giant Skylander of Tech- Bouncer

Level: 7 Attribute: Earth

Attack: 2100 Defense: 1500

Machine/ Fusion/ Effect

The Tech Skylander- Drill Sergant + 1 "The Magic Skylander"

This card can only be fusion summoned by using "Building the Core of Light". When this card is fusion summoned, choose one of your opponents card spaces; they cannot use that card space. Once per duel this card can inflict three forths of it's attack to your opponent's life points.

The Giant Skylander of Air- Swarm

Level: 7 Attribute: Air

Attack: 2300 Defense: 1900

Insect/ Fusion/ Effect

The Air Skylander- Sonic Boom + 1 "The Magic Skylander"

This card can only be fusion summoned by using "Building the Core of Light". When this card is fusion summoned special summon one of the fusion material monsters used to fusion summon this card. That monster is returned to the deck at the end phase of the turn this card is fusion summoned.

Seconds later a female warrior wearing armor that looked like it was made of platinum and blue ice, a mushroom with arms, legs, a single eye and sling shot, a humanoid hornet with blades coming from the top of his wrist, and a robot with holes in it's index fingers like guns, and one wheel for it's legs appeared in front of the two.

"Man, it feels good to move again!" Bouncer shouted moving his arms back and forth.

"Well, Bouncer, don't you think we should thank the one who found us?" Swarm looked at his fellow Giant.

"Huh, oh yeah. Hey little buddy thanks for finding us!"

"Hmm, there's something great about you, I just don't know what it is yet." Chill said, her eyes scanning him as if to find what she sensed about him.

"Uh oh," Shroomboom started, "It's not a pizza craving is it?"(A/N: to understand this read his back story.)

"Um, no." Landon said.

"Phew."

"So you were the ones who came down?" Spyro inquired, as he appeared

"Yeah, we kinda were." Bouncer replied.

"Did it hurt?" Maria looked at the Duel Spirits.

"Actually it was quite a soft landing." Chill put her finger to her chin.

They all spoke to each other learning about one another, that is until...

"Found you!"

They all looked up to see Evan standing on the cliff near them wearing a black hoodie with the hood up and a black and red duel disk on his arm.

"What do you want Evan?!" Landon yelled at him.

"A duel!" now that they listened to his voice they noticed that it was higher. He jumped from the cliff, landed in front of them, and then he tossed Landon a regular duel disk.

"Fine, Evan," Landon said, "you really are a glutton for loss aren't you?"

"Ha, that is where you are wrong, because this time I'm going to win not you!"

"Duel!"

Landon: 4000 Evan: 4000

"I'll start, I summon Chompy!"

Kaos' Minion- Chompy

Level: 1 Attribute: Earth

Attack: 100 Defense:100

Plant/ Effect

When this card is summoned to your side of the field, you can special summon 2 "Chompy" cards from your hand or deck.

For every "Chompy" on the field this card gains 300 atk and def.

"Now when I have three Chompies on my field I can activate the spell card Chompy Pod! It ups my Chompies' attack by 1000! I end my turn."

"I summon The Fire Skylander- Eruptor!"

The Fire Skylander- Eruptor

Level: 4 Attribute: Fire

Attack: 2000 Defense: 500

Pyro/ Effect

While another "Skylander" monster is on the field this card cannot be targeted by attacks.

"Now I equip him with Skylander Armament- Bomb, which grants him 500 attack, and have him attack one of your Chompies!"

Landon: 4000 Evan: 3500

"I'll end my turn by setting two face downs."

"I activate Kaos' Tantrum with this I can bring two cards to my hand of my choice, and I choose The Undead Spell Punk and Rhu-Babie. I'll summon Rhu-Babie!"

Rhu-Babie

Level: 1 Attribute: Dark

Attack: 400 Defense: 1000

Fiend/ Effect

While this card is equipped with "The Undead Spell Punk" it can be sacrificed to special summon Rhu-Barb.

"Now I equip it with The Undead Spell Punk!"

The Undead Spell Punk

Level: 4 Attribute: Dark

Attack: 0 Defense: 0

Fiend/ Union

This card can only be equiped to Rhu-Babie.

"I tribute Rhu-Babie to special summon Rhu-Barb!"

Rhu-Barb

Level: 8 Attribute: dark

Attack: 2400 Defense: 2000

Fiend/ Effect

For every "Rhu-Babie" in your graveyard this card gains 100 ATK.

"I'll end by setting a face down."

"Draw! I summon The Water Skylander- Chill, and her effect kicks in allowing me to prevent one of your monsters from attacking, and I choose Rhu-Barb!"

Chill summoned an ice block and kicked it at Rhu-Barb and it somehow got trapped inside.

"Stay Cool." she used her catchphrase as a joke.

"Now Eruptor will destroy another Chompy!"

"I activate the trap card Inhuman Shield which allows me to negate one of your attacks per turn for as long as it is one the field!"

"I'll end my turn."

"Draw!" Evan saw the card and grinned evilly, "I activate Kaos' 'Advantage' to search my deck for two cards to bring to my hand." He looked through his deck and took two cards from it, "I now activate Stealing the Eternal Cores, I send four "Kaos' Evil Minion" cards from my hand to my grave to fusion summon Kaos' Evil Hydra!"

The sky darkened as a four headed monster rose up from behind Evan. It had each of it's heads a different style representing the element that head controlled. As it rose to it's full height Evan lowered his hood revealing a bald head with a strange tattoo on the top of his skull.

Kaos' Evil Hydra

Level: 10 Attribute: Dark

Attack: 3200 Defense: 3200

Dragon/ Effect

4 Kaos' Evil Minion cards

This monster can only be fusion summoned with the above fusion materials. This monster gains attribute bonuses for Fire, Dark, Water, and Earth monsters.

"What the- Evan what is that thing!?" Landon shouted looking at the Hydra with wide eyes.

"The thing that will reveal you, Eon!. Now, my Hydra, destroy his pathetic little ice girl!"

The skeletal dragon opened it's jaws and blew a purple flame at Chill destroying her.

Landon: 2000 Evan: 3500

The flame kept going until it had engulfed Landon, causing him to shut his eyes. When the fire cleared Landon was standing there wearing a sky blue academy jacket with White Skylander element symbols in a circle on the back, a black under shirt, light blue jeans, a duel with a Portal of Power to tell him what his life points were and islands for his card zones. He opened his eyes, they were no longer a grayish green but they glowed a pale blue color, that carried wisdom far beyond his years.

"Kaos, I see you have chosen this boy as a vessel." Landon said in a slightly different voice, "How cowardly." He smirked.

"What?! It is not me who is cowardly but you! YOU!" Evan shouted back at him, "I end my turn!"

"I activate Ghost Pirate swords to special summon The Tech Skylander- Drill Sergant from my hand and The Magic Skylander- Wrecking Ball from my deck!"

The Tech Skylander Drill Sergant

Level: 4 Attribute: Earth

Attack:1400 Defense: 1800

Machine/ Effect

When this card attacks a defense position monster inflict piercing damage.

The Magic Skylander- Wrecking Ball

Level: 3 Attribute: Light

Attack: 1000 Defense: 1000

Insect/ Effect

When this card attacks an attack position monster that monster is destroyed without damage calculation.

"Now, I activate Skylands' Gate Key to draw 3 cards, Eruptor attack one of his Chompies!"

"Inhuman Shield activates to negate the attack!"

"Good, because now this can't be negated; Wrecking Ball attack the Hydra!"

Wrecking Ball surrounded himself in a force field and rolled at the monster and rammed it destroying it.

"Wreck N' Roll!" he returned to the deck.

"Now I activate Building the Core of Light, to fuse Drill Sergant and the Spyro card in my hand to make The Giant Skylander of Tech- Bouncer!"

"Deal With The Wheel!"

"Now you can't use one of your monster card zones, and I activate his effect to inflict damage to your life points!"

Landon: 2000 Evan: 1925

"I end my turn."

"Rhu-Barb attack his weird robot!"

"I'll activate Sky Iron Shield to basically negate the attack."

"You idiot can't you do anything right!" Evan yelled at his monster. "Your turn loser."

"I summon The Fire Skylander- Ignitor!"

The Fire Skylander- Ignitor

Level: 4 Attribute: Fire

Attack: 1900 Defense: 1700

Warrior/ Effect

While this card is on the field a ll other Skylander monsters gain 500 attack.

"Now Eruptor finally destroy that Chompy!"

"Born To Burn!" Eruptor vomited lava on the Chompy.

Landon: 2000 Evan: 525

"Now Bouncer destroy Rhu-Barb!"

Landon: 2000 Evan: 425

"Ignitor finish this, destroy the last Chompy!"

"Slash And Burn!" Ignitor brought his sword down on the small creature.

Landon: 2000 Evan: 0

"Fine, I let you win, but I'll be back!" Evan ran off.

Landon turned to Maria, who was wide eyed and staring at him, as his eyes returned to normal, "I think I have a lot of explaining to do."

Chapter end

A/N: The next chapter will more than likely be very short because it's just gonna be Landon explaining Eon and the Skylanders to Maria.


	5. Chapter 5

Skylanders GX

Chapter 5: Explaining Shit

* * *

Landon and Maria had gone back to their dorm room for the former to explain what had happened at the beach. Maria was currently in her uniform sitting on top of the bunk bed, while Landon was still in his Eon version of the uniform in a swivel chair by the desk.

"Okay you said we needed to talk," the silver haired girl laid on her back with her hair hanging off of the bed, "So talk."

"Y'know it kinda confuses me, but apparently I house the spirit of an old guy called Eon who used the Skylanders to protect their home from those looking to conquer it," Landon explained, earning a blank look from Maria, "Told ya."

"Elaborate on the subject." she said like a teacher would.

"Okay, so the Skylanders, much like your Dragunities, are not from Earth, you know that much," she nodded, "they come from a section of the Spirit Realm called Skylands."

"Mmhmm, go on..."

"The person who gathered the Duel Spirits I use was named Master Eon, he used these things Portals as Duel Disks to send the Skylanders in to battle to protect the realm. The Skylanders' main enemy who continuously tried to take over Skylands, Kaos, has somehow gotten himself stuck in Evan, I don't know which one to pity: the jackass or the squeaky voiced dumb ass."

"Okay, so... when exactly did you learn all of this?"

"Today actually," Landon stood from his chair and laid down on the bottom bunk, "You see, when I was engulfed in the attack that Evan's so called Hydra dealt to me, it seemed I was in a different place..."

Flashback

Landon was in a place that seemed to be similar to his Skylands Field Spell. He looked around wondering what was happening, and spotted an elderly man standing by a strange looking contraption that he recognized as the Core of Light.

"It seems that you are in a bit of an issue, young man," the man turned around to look at Landon, "the reason why will take time to explain, sit." he knelt and sat on the grass, but Landon remained standing.

"I'm not sure I should trust you." the blonde told him.

"And why shouldn't you? I'm the one who sent the Skylanders to you in the first place."

"You know, you'd think I'd be surprised or stunned..." Landon trailed off, scratching his nose.

"That sounds like something Spyro or Cinder would say," the man rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Sit." this time Landon complied.

"Answer me this: who are you?"

"Well, straight froward, huh, very well my name is Master Eon," he gave his arms a flourish, "Protector of Skylands."

"Was the flourish necessary?"

"Not in the slightest!"

"Okay then..."

"As I was saying, I'm the protector of Skylands, but recently Kaos has vanished, and, from what we've seen through the Farviewer, he has appeared on your world, Earth, but is incapable of manifesting a physical form so he is on the hunt for a human host to influence to carry out his plot."

"A bit late on stopping him from finding one, don't you think?"

"Don't sass me, and yes it is, in fact the reason why I sent the Skylanders to Earth was to stop him from acquiring his host, but it seems that they arrived to late, and I kinda forgot to tell them what to do."

"Wouldn't it be dangerous for a protector of an entire realm to forget something important?"

Eon hit in the head with his staff, "What did I say earlier?"

"Geez, you old codger that hurt!" he was hit again, "Stop it!"

"Now you know not to sass me," Eon stopped hitting him, "Now since I was incapable of stopping Kaos and the Skylanders were already on Earth, I decided to seek a vessel also and that just so happened to be you the one who the Skylanders chose as their master on Earth."

"So the Skylanders have 2 masters?"

"No, you see when I bonded with you to have you as my vessel on this world we became one person."

"So I'm part old g-" Eon's staff appeared on his head again, "You know if you keep that up I'm gonna be a shitty host!"

"Then don't give lip."

"That is gonna be impossible."

"Then go and use my power to defeat Kaos's little prick of a host."

"Never thought someone like you would say-" a green orb of energy struck Landon in the chest and he screamed ni pain before he disappeared from the plain.

Flashback End

"Why the hell do you keep on back talking that guy?" Maria on her back on the floor asked the boy.

"It's fun but kinda painful..." Landon scratched his nose.

"But you're sorta insulting yourself."

Landon inhaled for five seconds before letting it out while saying "Shit."

Maria giggled at him, "Don't worry about it, Landon, you realized it at the time."

"Well there were a few positives to this day." Landon looked at her.

"Oh, what?"

"I got some new cards, a new uniform, new Duel Disk, found out that I have a super being living inside me, and this last one will probably make you hit me."

"What is it?"

"I got to see you in a bathing suit." the new Protector of Skylands felt a pain at the back of his head, "told ya, and OW!"

"Don't think just cause you have an old guy in your head means you say stuff like that... yet."

"What was that?"

"I said: "yet."

"So I have to wait until that stuff is fine to say?"

"This was technically a first date so I'd say about after the fifteenth is okay, alright?"

"Stupendous."

Chapter end

* * *

A/N: So that's how Landon got the abilities of Eon last chapter.


End file.
